


Amnesia

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Fiorella y Ludwig están casados desde hacia tiempo. Sin embargo, el matrimonio no había resultado ser el cuento de hadas que ella había esperado. Así que Fiorella toma una decisión extrema. Ahora le toca a Ludwig recuperarla o dar por terminado su relación. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
Relationships: Female South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis!  
> Referencias de los nombres a ser usados en esta historia.  
> Ludwig (Germany), Fiorella (Female!NorthItaly), Antonio (Spain) y Giovanna. (Female!SouthItaly).

Fiorella suspiró. Sus dedos hacían ruido contra la mesa. Estaba aburrida. Había hecho todo en la casa. Estiró las piernas y se puso de pie. Hizo tronar los huesos de sus manos y cuello. Volvió a tomar una larga bocanada de aire. 

Aquella no era la vida que se había imaginado junto a Ludwig. 

De puntillas, se acercó a su despacho. Se asomó lentamente, para no desconcentrar a su marido. Aquel tenía la mirada fija en su computadora portátil. Observó su taza de café vacía. Luego miró la hora en su móvil. Hacía horas que aquel hombre no se levantaba de allí.

—Ludwig, ¿no quieres comer el almuerzo conmigo? —La mujer preguntó.

El hombre apenas levantó la mirada para contestar a su esposa.

—No, comeré más tarde. Ahora no puedo. Gracias —respondió antes de volver a prestar atención a su laptop.

Fiorella infló las mejillas en protesta, pero no dijo nada. Lo raro hubiera sido que Ludwig hubiera aceptado su invitación. Para ser sincera, el único día en el que Ludwig compartía algo con ella, eran los domingos. Una migaja, pensó. 

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su comida. Bajó el cuchillo, para poder secarse las lágrimas de su rostro. Estaba harta de ese constante rechazo por parte de su marido. Sabía que se había casado con un hombre que tenía como prioridad su trabajo, pero esto ya era el colmo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo?

Recordaba todavía a aquel hombre que había tartamudeado, cuando se conocieron. O las flores que le había comprado para su primera cita. O la hermosa vista en aquella playa, donde Ludwig le había pedido matrimonio. Ahora se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba aquel hombre. 

Comió con amargura. Sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar donde Ludwig acostumbraba sentarse. Fiorella se acordaba de las veces en las que ella se sentaba en su regazo y ambos compartían el mismo plato de comida. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pensó en que daría todo lo que ella tenía en ese instante, con tal de regresar a ese momento. 

Ese maldito trabajo lo había arruinado todo. A decir verdad, Fiorella se sentia culpable. Había conocido a Ludwig como un hombre extremadamente trabajador y enfocado en su carrera. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por el hecho de que éste finalmente había conseguido un ascenso. 

Pero desde hacía más de seis meses, todo lo que Ludwig hacía desde que se despertaba hasta que se acostaba, era trabajar. Incluso se había olvidado del cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y todavía podía recordar la llamada de Gilbert al día siguiente. Éste no estaba molesto, sino más bien, decepcionado. Aunque trató de no ser duro con Ludwig. 

Fiorella miró el calendario. Mañana era el aniversario de su casamiento. Ansiaba hacer algo más que estar en casa. Quizás Ludwig la sorprendería con un viaje exprés. O quizás una cena y luego un paseo romántico. Su corazón latía con fuerza al imaginárselo. Aunque, para ser sincera, si llegaba a pasar el día entero con él, sin que el trabajo los interrumpiera, ella sería inmensamente feliz. 

Salió al jardín para regar las plantas Ella esperaba que su regalo llegara a tiempo. Sabía que su marido era un hombre práctico. Estaba segura que le gustaría. Le hubiera gustado darle un regalo más personalizado, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que se dedicaba a su trabajo, tuvo que comformarse con eso. Quizás el año siguiente, las cosas ya mejorarían. 

—Fio —Ludwig estaba esperando en la entrada. 

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y se secó el sudor. Ladeó la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a que Ludwig saliera antes de las cinco de su oficina. 

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó y fue a apagar la manguera. 

Ludwig no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado. Sabía que a su esposa no le iban a gustar las noticias que tenía para ella. Él mismo estaba muy decepcionado. Había esperado por aquel día con ansias y ahora… 

—Dime,  _ amore mio _ —Ella apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su marido. Adoraba cuando éste le abrazaba, ya que le parecía el lugar más seguro y reconfortante del mundo. 

—Perdóname —Fue lo único que pudo decir en aquel instante. 

—¿Por qué? —Fiorella contempló a Ludwig con aquellos enormes ojos castaños. 

Ludwig sintió que se volvía a enamorar de vuelta de ella. Nunca se sintió tan culpable en su vida como en aquel instante. Le había prometido que nunca le haría daño, pero sabía que Fiorella se molestaría con él, con justa razón. 

—Tengo que tomar un vuelo de emergencia. Va a haber una reunión con los inversionistas y quieren que asista —Ludwig trató de redimirse:—Sólo serán un par de días, cariño.

Fiorella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apartó de él. Continuó caminando hasta que tropezó y se cayó de trasero contra el césped. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y luego levantó la mirada, para dejar entrever las lágrimas que caían como cataratas de sus ojos. 

—¡No! No, no, no —negó varias veces la muchacha:—No. ¡¿Acaso no puedes dejar de trabajar un solo día por mí, por nosotros?! —Poco y nada le importaba que los vecinos la escucharan. Estaba harta. 

Ludwig se puso de cuchillas e intentó tomarle de las manos. 

—Todo lo que hago es para nosotros. Yo tampoco quiero ir, Fiorella —Ludwig respiró profundamente:—Tengo que ir. Pronto recibiré un aumento y tendré más tiempo para nosotros. Te llevaré a un viaje por todo el mundo, te prometo. 

Fiorella miró a Ludwig. Amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si podía continuar con aquel estilo de vida. Ya había escuchado ese discurso anteriormente. Pero jamás había creído que sería capaz de anteponer su trabajo a su matrimonio. 

_ ¡Crack! _

Ella se dio cuenta que en aquel instante algo se había roto entre ambos. Fiorella sentía que su pareja se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros de ella, a pesar de que él estaba tan cerca. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese preciso instante. 

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —Fiorella se sacudió el césped de sus codos y se puso de pie, rechazando la ayuda de Ludwig. 

Aquella noche, Fiorella se limitó a revisar sus redes sociales desde la cama. No se molestó en ayudar a Ludwig con sus pertenencias. Tampoco quiso ver película alguna con él. Estaba tan decepcionada que había llegado a un estado de estupor. Sin embargo, se rehusaba a abandonar la cama conyugal. Ciertamente no era ella quien estaba en falta.

Ludwig contempló a su esposa antes de entrar a la cama. 

—¿De verdad vamos a acostarnos así? —le preguntó. 

Fiorella no se inmutó. Sus ojos continuaban sobre la pantalla de su móvil. 

Él se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Respiró profundamente. Estaba agotado. No tenía ganas de continuar hablando. Por supuesto que deseaba que Fiorella le dijera que esperaba de él. Haría lo que fuera por ella... Excepto celebrar su aniversario. Pero aquello no era su culpa, ¿cierto? Simplemente su jefe demandaba su presencia por un par de días. Ya se lo compensaría. 

Se le pasó por la cabeza decirle que la amaba, pero quizás Fiorella no le creyera. La miró de reojo antes de acostarse y apagar la luz de su mesa de luz.

—Buenas noches, Fiorella —le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. 

La aludida no dijo nada. Sus labios temblaban y sin embargo, se calló. Dejó su teléfono a un lado y le dio la espalda a su esposo. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente, del cansancio, se quedó dormida.

Ludwig se levantó temprano, como era su costumbre. Luego de arreglarse y tomar su café, regresó a su dormitorio. Fiorella continuaba en el mundo de sueños. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró. Se prometió que las cosas cambiarían cuando regresara de aquel viaje exprés. Lo haría, sin lugar a dudas.

Fiel a su rutina, Fiorella se levantó a eso de las diez de la mañana, gracias al timbre. Mal que mal se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la puerta. Al principio, no entendía qué hacía ese mensajero con aquella diminuta caja. Se limitó a firmar y luego ingresó a su casa. 

Bostezó. Le hacía falta su café de la mañana.Abrió la caja y suspiró. Era el regalo que le había comprado a Ludwig por su aniversario. Era un reloj de muñeca, en el cual había acuñado su fecha de aniversario al reverso del mismo. Lo abandonó sobre la mesa central de la sala y continuó con su mañana. 

Aburrida. Molesta. Triste. Decepcionada. Aquello no era la manera en que esperaba pasar aquel día. Decidió entonces ir a dar un paseo, para distraerse. No soportaba ver aquellas fotografías del día de su boda o su luna de miel. 

Disfrutó del viento que acariciaba sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Era un bonito día de verano, no hacía un calor excesivo, una rareza. Deambuló un largo rato sin una ruta definida. Era libre de ir hacia donde ella deseaba.

Observó su reflejo en la fuente de la plaza. Luego a las parejas que se prometían el mundo entero. Y por un instante, se preguntó si había cometido un error al casarse con Ludwig. Detestaba la monotonía que se había apoderado de su relación. 

—Desearía… —murmuró por lo bajo:—Olvidarme de él. 

Se sintió terrible al decir eso. Miró por todas partes, en caso de alguien conocido le hubiera podido escuchar. Sabía que su hermana estaría encantada si abandonara a Ludwig. Aunque nunca había sido abiertamente mala, aunque en ocasiones ciertamente pasivo-agresiva, Giovanna le había confesado en varias ocasiones que no le agradaba Ludwig en lo absoluto. 

Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Giovanna si le comentara que deseaba abandonar a su marido. Estaba segura de que se pondría la mar de contenta. Suspiró. 

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se sentó sobre un banco y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Amaba a Ludwig y quería cumplir con su palabra de estar con él para toda la vida. Sin embargo, su vida conyugal era monótona y aburrida. Hasta le parecía que ella era la amante y la verdadera esposa de Ludwig era su trabajo.

—Yo puedo hacer realidad ese deseo —Una voz dijo. 

Fiorella miró por todas partes, estaba segurísima de que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor cuando se había sentado en aquel sitio. Negó con la cabeza, Debía estar alucinando. La verdad es que deseaba que una solución mágica descendiera del cielo y le indicara que debía hacer a continuación. 

—¿Quieres olvidarte de tu esposo? —le preguntó nuevamente esa voz. 

—No es mi persona favorita en este mismo momento —admitió, haciendo pucheritos. 

—Tengo lo que precisas —respondió la misma voz.

Fiorella levantó la mirada y vio a una anciana con una canasta. La muchacha suspiró de alivio. Quizás estaba pensando en voz alta y por ello, la mujer se había acercado a ella. Sí, eso debía ser, se dijo a sí misma. 

—Toma —Sus manos temblaban, pero depositó una diminuta bolsa en el regazo de Fiorella.

La muchacha pestañeó varias veces, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Contempló la bolsa por un largo rato antes de tomarla entre sus brazos. Luego levantó la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la anciana se le adelantó.

—Sabrás que hacer con ella en el momento adecuado —anunció.

Luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento le obligó a Fiorella a cubrirse los ojos. Una vez que se apaciguó la misma, Fiorella se dio cuenta de que la anciana se había desvanecido en el aire. Miró por todas partes. ¿Acaso había sido parte de su imaginación? Se rascó la nuca. 

Pero, para su desconcierto, aquella bolsa continuaba estando sobre sus piernas. Levantó con mucho cuidado la misma. Dentro de ella, había una sola pastilla rosada. Además, un pequeño cartel que decía “Para el olvido”. 

—No tengo Alzheimer —Fiorella frunció el rostro, pero no se atrevió a arrojar la bolsa. Se limitó a guardarla en su cartera y decidió que regresaría a su casa. 

Entró a su hogar, que ahora le parecía tan grande sin  _ su _ Ludwig. Aquel pensamiento le hizo enfadar aún más. No podía comprender cómo había podido elegir su trabajo sobre ella. 

Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la mesa y se acostó sobre su cama, con los zapatos puestos. Se quedó mirando el techo por largo rato. Cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más sola y molesta. Extrañaba, además, de su trabajo como maestra parvularia. Se había quedado sin trabajo hacia un par de meses y aunque creyó en un principio de poder disfrutar de la compañía de Ludwig, el tiempo le había demostrado lo contrario. 

Revisó su teléfono. Se percató de que Ludwig le había llamado varias veces. Respiró profundamente, decidió no devolverle la llamada. 

Fue en aquel momento que tuvo una idea. Era el momento de una pequeña escapada. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿A dónde se había metido Fiorella? Le había mandado varios mensajes y había intentado llamarla en varias ocasiones, a lo largo del día. No había tenido éxito.

Se recostó sobre la mesa, abatido. No solía irse de viaje antes de resolver una discusión con Fiorella. Sin embargo, aquello había sido una situación de emergencia y había creído que su esposa iba a entenderla. Pero no.

No es como si él quisiera estar allí, con un montón de hombres vestidos de trajes al igual que él. Al contrario, le hubiera gustado estar entre los brazos de Fiorella, hablando de tonterías, mientras que se deleitaban entre besos y caricias.

¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? No. No, no, no. No iba a llamarla por nada del mundo. No. No iba a molestar a su cuñada. Él sabía muy bien la animosidad que Giovanna sentía por él, por lo que prefería dejarla como último recurso.

Se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación de hotel. Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea pedirle a Fiorella que lo acompañara. Odiaba estar en la cama solo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese aroma de flores que recién había recibido el toque del rocío por las mañanas, a aquella dulzura de labios que solamente podía ser comparado al elixir de los mismos dioses y a esos brazos que se enredaban alrededor de su pecho como una enredadera que se hacía paso sobre una muralla.

Tomó un poco de whisky y volvió a llamar. Esta vez sí recibió respuesta, pero no la que esperaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una voz muy irritada.

Ludwig no dijo nada al principio, pues estaba descolocado por la contestación. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, para asegurarse de que había llamado al número correcto. Efectivamente era de Fiorella.

—¿Está Fio por ahí? —Se mordió los labios para no cuestionar la razón por la cual ella, de todas las personas del mundo, había contestado el teléfono de Fiorella.

—No quiere hablar contigo —respondió de forma cortante.

—Déjame hablar con Fiorella, Giovanna, por favor.

Sin embargo, Giovanna no cedió a las súplicas de Ludwig. Pensaba respetar la decisión de Fiorella.

—No. Ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que adiós.

Ludwig se quedó perplejo ante lo que había sucedido. Su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de acontecer.

Se sentó sobre la cama, abatido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No quería perder a Fiorella y sin embargo, nunca la había sentido tan alejado de él como ese instante.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se dijo que apenas esa bendita reunión de trabajo terminara, se dedicaría enteramente a Fiorella. Apagaría su teléfono del trabajo y su laptop, para pasar más tiempo con su esposa. Esta vez lo haría.

Mientras tanto, Giovanna miraba con desaprobación a su hermana. Le arrojó el móvil a ésta y luego tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Lo había hecho por el cariño que le tenía a Fiorella, pero aún así, no pudo creer lo que había hecho.

—No lo volveré a hacer —dijo con los brazos entrecruzados.

Fiorella se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —repitió varias veces, mientras que su hermana intentaba escapar de sus brazos.

—Ya, ya —Giovanna dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Relajó un poco más las facciones y ladeó la cabeza:—¿Vas a decirme cuál es el problema que tienes con él?

Sin embargo, Fiorella se limitó a jugar con su cabello, sin levantar la mirada. Estaba segura de lo que Giovanna diría y ella aún no se sentía lista para su sermón.

—No tenemos que hablar de Ludwig en este momento —Fiorella dijo al cabo de un rato y se tiró en el sofá. Cerró los ojos por un instante y luego los abrió:—¿Así que aún sigues saliendo con Antonio? —preguntó.

El temple de Giovanna cambió totalmente. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con la sola mención de aquel nombre. Abrió la boca, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía de decirle a su hermana? ¿Qué adoraba con todo su corazón a Antonio? ¿Qué tal vez consideraba tener un futuro con él?

—Sí, sí. De vez en cuando —Se limitó a decir.

Fiorella rió ante la supuesta discreción de su hermana.

—¿Por eso se fueron de viaje por una semana a ese resort? —Fiorella había tenido tanto tiempo libre que se había puesto a revisar todo el Instagram de su hermana y Antonio aparecía tantas veces, que en ocasiones pensaba que era una cuenta compartida entre ambos.  
Giovanna quiso responder a esa pregunta, pero en aquel momento, sonó el timbre. Al fin, había llegado la persona a la cual estaba esperando con ansias.

—Ponte cómoda —Giovanna le dijo a Fiorella, antes de abandonarla en la habitación de huéspedes.

Fiorella se encogió de hombros y se tiró a la cama. Había tenido más conversación con su hermana en un par de horas, de lo que había hablado con su esposo en una semana. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué Ludwig inundaba sus pensamientos a cada rato? Se había quedado en casa de Giovanna justamente para dejar de pensar en él y aún así…

—¡Tenemos una invitada! —exclamó una voz masculina.

—¡No, no, no! —Giovanna respondió e intentó cubrirle la boca a Antonio.

Sin embargo, aquello captó los oídos de Fiorella y ésta salió de la habitación. Allí, parado en la sala de estar, se encontraba Antonio.

—¿Viven juntos? —Fiorella preguntó.

—No…

—Sí, ¿no te lo ha dicho, Giovanna? —Antonio se acercó a Fiorella para saludarle cordialmente.

Giovanna negó con la cabeza varias veces, mientras que Antonio no podía ver su rostro.

—No, no me lo dijo —Fiorella hizo un puchero.

Antonio se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia. Su sonrisa podría bastar para iluminar toda la habitación, si la electricidad se hubiera ido en ese momento. Se acercó a Giovanna y hundió la yema de uno de sus dedos en una de las mejillas de ella, de manera juguetona.

—Solamente estaba esperando el momento perfecto —murmuró mientras que miraba al suelo.

Antonio le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a girarse sobre sus pies, para mirar a su huésped.

—¡Entonces te unirás a nosotros para la cena! —anunció antes de escaparse a la cocina.

Fiorella no tuvo tiempo para responder. A decir verdad, hubiera dado todas sus posesiones, con tal de pasar aquella velada con Ludwig. Sin embargo, la compañía de su hermana y el novio de ésta era mil veces preferible a estar sola en la casa tan enorme que compartía con su marido.

Ya en el momento en que Fiorella se preparaba para acostarse, Giovanna se asomó por la puerta. Aún no podía creer que su hermana menor, alguien que nunca se cansaba de hablar del amor de su vida, estuviera allí, sin hacer una sola mención de Ludwig. Es más, Giovanna siempre había creído que, si había alguna pareja que tendría un final feliz y llegaría a los cincuenta años de casados, serían aquellos dos. ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

Fiorella se estaba cepillando el cabello, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Oye, Fio —Giovanna la llamó desde una considerable distancia, en razón de que la cama se hallaba casi contra la pared opuesta a la puerta:—¿Vas a contarme qué pasó con Ludwig? —Mencionar aquel nombre le disgustaba, ya que nunca había conseguido que le agradara del todo.

—Tal vez —Fiorella no estaba dispuesta aún a revelar sus problemas con Ludwig. Tenía miedo. MIedo de escuchar una respuesta que pudiera sentenciar su matrimonio.

Giovanna rodó los ojos. Estuvo a punto de desistir en aquella conversación, ya que ella no era la mejor persona para hablar de relaciones. Sin embargo, la luz que solía desprender su hermana con su sola presencia, estaba totalmente apagada y eso le preocupaba.

Se acercó y se arrodilló para que Fiorella le mirara a los ojos. Al principio, evitó ese contacto visual, pero luego de respirar profundamente, se animó a mirar al rostro de su hermana menor.

—¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea? Aunque no he sido la mejor hermana mayor… —Giovanna miró al suelo.

Fiorella arrojó su cepillo a un lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡No sé qué haría sin ti, sorella! —Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse en ese instante.

—Ya, ya, ya —Giovanna le dio varios palmadas sobre la espalda. No soportaba ver a Fiorella en ese estado:—Mañana podrás hablar basura de Ludwig conmigo —le dijo .

Fiorella trató de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama. Se limitó a asentir antes de que Giovanna se alejara de ella.

—Buenas noches, Fio —Giovanna la miró sobre sus hombros, para asegurarse de que no dejaba a su hermana como un desastre.

—Buenas noches, Gio —añadió la otra, entre pequeños sollozos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Fiorella sacó del cajón aquella misteriosa pastilla. Luego miró la pantalla de su teléfono. Estaba llena de mensajes de Ludwig. No sabía qué hacer. No es que creyese en patrañas que quizás solamente había sido parte de su imaginación. Pero, por otro lado, Ludwig se había portado bastante mal con ella.

Se tiró a la cama. Cerró los ojos y por un instante, regresó a una época que ahora le resultaba lejana.

_Cinco años atrás, Fiorella trabajaba como camarera de una conocida cafetería para poder pagar sus estudios. Era un día ajetreado como siempre._

_Sin embargo, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al hombre que acababa de entrar al sitio. Ella conocía a todos los clientes regulares del establecimiento, por lo que aquel extraño le llamó la atención de inmediato._

_Sus ojos celestes la pusieron en una especie de trance. Tal alterada estaba que comenzó a derramar el café que estaba sirviendo en la taza. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía distraerse por nada o nadie el mundo. Tenía que ganar esas propinas, ya que el sueldo no era para nada alentador._

_Se aseguró de que su cabello y maquillaje estuvieran decentes antes de acercarse al nuevo llegado. Respiró profundamente, sus manos le temblaban de nervios. ¿Acaso estaba enferma? No, no. Tenía que mantener la compostura en todo momento, no importaba cuán guapo fuera el cliente._

_—Buenas tardes, —Fiorella se aclaró la garganta—,¿qué le gustaría servirse?_

_Ludwig levantó la mirada. Fue como si el mundo se detuviese en ese momento. Era como si los demás clientes hubieran desaparecido y solamente estuvieran ellos dos. Fiorella inevitablemente se puso colorada, al tener toda la atención de aquel extraño. Quizás tendría que tomarse la temperatura, se dijo. No había otra explicación para estar tan acalorada._

_—Buenos días…—Ludwig desvió la mirada de inmediato al percatarse de su error:—Buenas tardes. Me gustaría tomar una pelirroja...—Negó con la cabeza de inmediato:—Lo siento, quise decir un café negro —Ludwig escondió su rostro detrás del menú._

_Fiorella se mordió los labios para no reírse._

_—¿Algo más? —preguntó._

_Ludwig negó con la cabeza, mientras que seguía escondido detrás del menú._

_—Ya le traeré enseguida su café —Fiorella se alejó para preparar el pedido de Ludwig._

_Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cuando se dio la vuelta, se tropezó con una mesa, echando todo lo que había allí. Ella terminó sentada en el suelo, mientras que sacudía la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era como si fuera su primer día de trabajo._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, Ludwig le estaba tendiendo la mano. Fiorella estaba paralizada de la vergüenza._

_—¿Estás bien?_

_—Ah… —Fiorella ni siquiera sabía que contestar en ese momento. Negó la cabeza y luego agarró la mano del otro:—Sí, sí. Gracias, es solo que…. Es uno de esos días —se excusó._

_—Entiendo perfectamente —Ludwig esbozó por dos segundos una breve sonrisa._

_Fiorella se apartó de él para continuar con su trabajo. Tomó un larga bocanada de aire, no quería arruinar el pedido del otro. Era lo último que le faltaba para completar ese día. ¿Aunque podría considerarse malo, si acababa de conocer al hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida?_

_Preparó el café y llevó la taza a Ludwig._

_—Le traje edulcorante y azúcar, para que usted pueda elegir —Fiorella anunció mientras que le servía al otro. Sin embargo, en su distracción, en lugar de azúcar, le había acercado sal al pobre cliente._

_Ludwig se quedó paralizado ante la cercanía de la otra. Aquel perfume le embriagaba por completo. Se sirvió un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su café y levantó la mirada hacia la mesera._

_—Muchas gracias… —Luego miró su teléfono para darse coraje:—Disculpa, me gustaría saber tu nombre._

_—Fiorella —anunció la mujer._

_—Muchas gracias, Fiorella —dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café._

_En ese momento, Ludwig estuvo a punto de escupir lo que había tomado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se apresuró a tomar el vaso de agua que tenía con él. Luego tomó el contenedor del azúcar, que aparentemente era sal. Sal._

_Pasarían años para que Fiorella supiera la verdad. Pero en ese momento, ella lo ignoró. Estaba confiada de que, al menos, algo le había salido bien._

_Al cabo de un rato, vio que Ludwig se acercaba para abonar. Ella, por supuesto, tenía la obligación de ir a limpiar la mesa que aquel había ocupado. Fiorella observó a Ludwig a la distancia, mientras que recogía la taza. Se preguntaba si, a pesar de todo, él regresaría al día siguiente. Sería una lástima que no lo volviera a ver._

_Se dio la vuelta y ahí se encontró frente a frente con él._

_—Espero que le haya gustado el café —Era lo que ella siempre le decía a todos los clientes, pero esta vez deseaba que realmente fuera así._

_—Sí. Estaba rico —Ludwig mintió. No quería arruinarle su día, pese al horrible sabor que tenía en su boca, literalmente hablando._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Sin embargo, cuando Fiorella se dio cuenta de que había un nuevo cliente, se percató de que debía continuar trabajando._

_—Espero que verle pronto._

_—Nos veremos pronto, Fiorella —Ludwig no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, si pasarle la mano o darle un beso en la mejilla, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse._

_Fiorella vio cómo se alejaba y salía de la cafetería. Fue en ese momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado cómo se llamaba. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era que Ludwig volviera a aparecer por allí._

La muchacha hundió el rostro en la almohada. Quería y no quería olvidarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Giovanna no apartaba los ojos de su hermana menor. Su curiosidad aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Quizás si continuaba mirándole de ésa manera podría adivinar qué era lo que Fiorella estaba escondiendo de ella.

—Gio, no puedo tomar mi café de ti —A Fiorella le ponía algo nerviosa la intensidad con la que Giovanna la observaba. Hasta le daba la impresión de que intentaba leerle la mente. Agradecía a las deidades que aquello fuera imposible. 

—Es que… —No tenía sentido esconder lo que le carcomía por dentro:—¿No me vas a contar qué ha pasado entre tú y Ludwig? 

Fiorella estuvo a punto de escupir todo el café cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. No había pegado un sueño en toda la noche por culpa de Ludwig y ahora su hermana quería hablar de él a primera hora de la mañana. 

—Ludwig está más casado con su trabajo que conmigo —Finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.Sintió como si un enorme peso hubiera salido de sus hombros. 

Antonio estaba tan sorprendido por tal revelación que echó la cafetera en el piso. Giovanna le dio una mirada de reproche a su novio, antes de concentrarse en su hermana. No, no. Sabía que no tenía que decirlo, aún cuando lo deseara desde el fondo de su alma. Aquello lo había visto venir, ya desde antes de que Fiorella se hubiera casado con Ludwig. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo…? —Giovanna desvió la mirada. Se sentía fatal por su hermana, jamás había querido que fracasara su matrimonio, aun cuando Ludwig nunca hubiera sido santo de su devoción. 

Ella abrió la boca antes de volver a cerrarlo. Fiorella se preguntó a sí misma hacía cuanto que esa era la situación con Ludwig. Éste le había prometido una y otra vez que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, pero ese día jamás había llegado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta a Giovanna. 

—En fin, no estoy segura si… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con solo pensarlo:—Lo siento, Giovanna —Se puso de pie y se encerró en el cuarto de invitados. 

Giovanna se levantó y siguió a su hermana. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación? Su hermana menor era mucho mejor para lidiar con esta clase de situaciones. Se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba a Ludwig por lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de que pudieran borrarlo de sus vidas para siempre…

Regresó a la cocina y observó a Antonio. Volvió a tomar su asiento mientras que su pareja continuaba barriendo y limpiando el desastre que había hecho. 

—Puedo sentir tus ojos perforándome la nuca —bromeó Antonio antes de arrojar los trozos en el basurero. 

Giovanna estaba cruzada de brazos. Decidió que tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba despejarse. Estaba segura de que si llegaba a tener a Ludwig frente a ella, lo iba a fulminar. La rabia se apoderaba de ella con cada minuto que transcurría y es que no soportaba ver a su hermana en ese estado. 

—Dile a Fio que volveré en un momento —dijo antes de ponerse su saco y tomar su cartera. Ni siquiera esperó a que Antonio respondiera y cerró la puerta tras de ella. 

Caminó sin rumbo. Se sentó en el banco más cercano que encontró y miró a la gente pasar. ¿Cómo podría apoyar a su hermana?

—¡Odio tener razón! —exclamó y zapateó. 

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Si tan solo pudiera ser una bruja, le desearía una y mil maldiciones a Ludwig. Si tan sólo tuviera esos poderes, pero sabía que todo lo que podía hacer era guiar a Fiorella hacia la idea del divorcio. 

—Tú eres su hermana, ¿no es cierto? —Una voz preguntó.

Fiorella se congeló. Estaba segura de que, cuando se había sentado allí, no había nadie. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia su izquierda, una anciana estaba sentada a su lado. 

—Me estás confundiendo con alguien más —Giovanna hizo ademán de retirarse, pero la mujer le atajó para que se mantuviera a su lado.

—¿Acaso tu hermana menor no se llama Fiorella? —preguntó. 

Giovanna se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo…? Ella jamás había visto a esta mujer en su vida. La otra opción era que Fiorella le hubiese hablado de ella a la anciana. Aún así… ¿Cómo podría haber dado con su paradero?

—Tal vez —Giovanna se mordió los labios. 

—Sé todo sobre la situación de ella —añadió.

Si bien a Giovanna le disgustaban los extraños, al punto que prefería que fuera Fiorella o Antonio quienes hablaran por ella, aquella mujer con capucha negra le intrigaba. Había algo que le decía que se quedara a charlar con ella por un rato más, por lo que, decidió quedarse un rato más.

—¿Conoces al imbécil de su marido también? —preguntó con desdén.

—Lo sé todo, Gio… —La mujer se acercó todavía más a ella y le tomó de la mano:—Y ya le he dado la solución a tu hermana. 

Giovanna no había esperado aquella respuesta. 

—¿Qué clase de solución? —Quizás era una pobre mujer que necesitaba de compañía, Giovanna pensó. ¿Qué podría saber de Ludwig y Fiorella al fin y al cabo? 

—Quizás es hora de borrar a Ludwig de su memoria, ¿no te parece? —preguntó la mujer, antes de que un fuerte viento azotara el lugar. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la anciana desapareció. Giovanna miró por todas partes, sin creer lo que había pasado. Se había desvanecido, sin dejar ningún rastro. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿O tal vez la falta de café? Fuera lo que fuera, creyó que había sido suficiente. Tenía que regresar a su lugar. No quería que Fiorella se pusiera en contacto con Ludwig. 

Sin embargo, mientras que regresaba a su hogar, Giovanna no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de la anciana. ¿Qué había querido decir con ello? Por supuesto, a ella le encantaría que Ludwig estuviera fuera de la vida de ambas. Pero sin una máquina del tiempo, aquello no era posible. 

Volvió a entrar a su departamento. Antonio se estaba preparando para irse a trabajar. 

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se estaba atando la corbata frente al espejo de la entrada. 

—Nada, nada —Giovanna no estaba segura de querer contarle lo que recién había pasado. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca y con justa razón.

Antonio se dio la vuelta y se agachó para darle un beso sobre la frente. 

—Ya verás que ellos solucionarán sus problemas —Antonio le aseguró antes de irse a su habitación para traer sus pertenencias. 

Giovanna frunció el entrecejo. Eso no era lo que ella quería. Prefería mil veces que su hermana se quedara allí hasta que pudiera ponerse de pie de vuelta. 

En ese momento, Fiorella salió de su habitación y arrojó su móvil a su hermana, quien apenas consiguió atraparlo. Ella levantó una ceja, totalmente desconcertada. 

—¿Podrías atender esa llamada por mí? —Fiorella preguntó. 

En cuanto Giovanna se percató de quien se trataba, aceptó la petición de Fiorella.

—¿Fio? —preguntó la voz.

—¿Así que ahora sí te acuerdas de ella? —Giovanna no tenía problemas para demostrar el desprecio que sentía por él. Al contrario, esperaba que sintiera el desdén con cada palabra que había pronunciado. 

Silencio. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Giovanna preguntó sin esperar respuesta. 

—Quiero hablar con Fiorella —dijo la otra voz. 

Giovanna levantó la mirada hacia su hermana y ésta negó con la cabeza. 

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo, idiota —Giovanna le increpó. 

Suspiro. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. 

—Giovanna, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero esto es entre ella y yo —Ludwig se quejó. 

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡No hablarás con ella! ¡Ya eres historia! —Los nervios sacaron lo peor de Giovanna. Acto seguido, cortó la llamada y luego le devolvió el móvil a su hermana. 

En ese momento, Antonio regresó para despedirse. Vio a Giovanna haciendo puchero, como era su costumbre cuando algo le molestaba. Luego miró a Fiorella y ésta parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar a mares. 

—¿Está todo bien, chicas? 

—Sólo vete a trabajar ya. Yo me encargaré de esto —Giovanna se puso de pie y le dio un beso brusco a Antonio. 

—¿Segura? —Antonio tenía sus dudas. 

Pero al ver la mirada furibunda de su pareja, decidió no hacer más preguntas. Se despidió de Fiorella y dejó a las dos mujeres solas. 

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Giovanna creyó conveniente contarle a Fiorella lo que le había ocurrido al salir. Le tomó de la mano y se fueron a la habitación de huéspedes para poder tener una larga conversación sobre ello. 

—Oh, eso —Fiorella no había querido recurrir a eso. Aun dentro de su corazón albergaba cierta esperanza de que las cosas mejorarán entre ella y Ludwig. 

—¿Has hablado con esa vieja? —Giovanna preguntó. 

Fiorella desvió la mirada y asintió. Se puso de pie y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz.Luego sacó la pastilla de allí. 

—Yo no sé… —Fiorella suspiró antes de sentarse sobre la cama, con la píldora en su mano. 

—Tal vez sea una pastilla de menta o algo así —Giovanna contestó. Sin embargo, como no soportaba la tristeza en el rostro de su hermana, continuó:—O quizás de verdad funcione. ¿No te gustaría olvidarte de él y empezar de cero? 

Fiorella se perdió en uno de los últimos recuerdos felices que había compartido con Ludwig. 

_ Estaban en el medio de un campo. Habían ido a degustar vinos a un par de kilómetros de allí, antes de ir a disfrutar de un rico almuerzo en medio de las flores primaverales. Las mariposas volaban de aquí para allá. El ambiente estaba lleno de vida.  _

_ Fiorella dejó la canasta sobre el mantel. De pronto, sintió que una mano le tocaba el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Ludwig. Se estaba secando el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, antes de volver a guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.  _

_ —No hace tanto calor, Lud —Fiorella pensaba que el clima era perfecto. Excepto por el polen que revoleaba por todas partes, pero aquello podía ser ignorado.  _

_ —Yo… —Ludwig tragó saliva antes de ponerse de rodillas.  _

_ —Oh, Lud —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de que Ludwig siquiera pronunciara las palabras.  _

_ —¿Te casarías conmigo, Fiorella Vargas? —La voz tembló ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta para que ella no se percatara de ello.  _

Fiorella se derrumbó sobre la cama. Estaba perdida. 

—¿Y si me arrepiento? —le preguntó a su hermana. 

Giovanna rodó los ojos. Se recostó cerca de ella y le acarició el cabello con dulzura. 

—Podrás encontrar a alguien mejor —le aseguró:—¿De verdad crees que Ludwig va a cambiar su estilo de vida? ¿Que va a dejar de contestar llamadas por ti? Él está casado con su trabajo, Fio. 

Aquello le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era la verdad. Después de la luna de miel, Ludwig se había transformado. ¿O acaso siempre había sido así y se había dado cuenta de ello tan tarde? No sabía si era siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar aquel sufrimiento. Quizás su corazón se recuperara después del divorcio. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si se quedaba prendida para siempre de Ludwig?

Estaba perdida. Sus ojos buscaron a los de su hermana, en busca de ayuda. 

—Lo que decidas, voy a apoyarte —Giovanna le aseguró antes de ponerse de pie:—Y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aquí. 

Fiorella le agarró del brazo antes de que ella se marchara. 

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar? 

Giovanna le regaló una triste sonrisa. 

—Para empezar, nunca hubiera aceptado una cita con ese idiota —respondió. Se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a los ojos a Fiorella:—Pero… —Dudó por un instante:—Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar y si tuviese la oportunidad que tú tienes… —Suspiró:—Me olvidaría de todo y empezaría de nuevo. 

Fiorella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se sentó. Fue una difícil decisión. Ludwig nunca la había engañado, al menos, hasta donde ella sabía. Simplemente se desvivía por su trabajo y su matrimonio había ocupado un segundo lugar. No. ¿Segundo lugar? Quizás la última posición en la lista de sus prioridades. 

No quería envejecer a su lado, si las cosas iban a hacer así. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tal vez dentro de un año, volvería a ser feliz con alguien nuevamente. O quizás estaría de viaje, tal como siempre lo había soñado, con su mochila a cuestas. 

—Lo siento, Lud —murmuró antes de dirigirse a la mesa de luz. Se dio la vuelta para pedir algo a su hermana:—¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua, por favor, Gio?

La aludida estaba algo sorprendida, pero pronto se recuperó. Su hermana había finalmente tomado la decisión correcta, por lo que haría lo que fuera necesario para apoyarle. 

—Vengo enseguida —Intentó disimular la sonrisa que ahora ocupaba su rostro. 

Fiorella comenzó a borrar las imágenes de su teléfono. Cada vez que lo hacía, era como una puñalada en el pecho. Esos momentos se irían para siempre de su memoria, ya no formarían parte de su ser. Había algo en su mente que le decía que tal vez se arrepentiría de dicha decisión. Pero luego se percataba de que, en lugar de disfrutar de su aniversario de casamiento, Ludwig había elegido viajar y se había olvidado de ella. 

—Aquí tienes —La voz de Giovanna le sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Dejó su móvil a un lado y colocó la pastilla sobre la palma de su mano. Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana. Al cabo de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, se llevó la píldora a la boca y luego tomó un sorbo de agua. Volvió a entregar el vaso a su hermana y se quedó allí, esperando a que algo ocurriera. 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Giovanna con impaciencia. 

Fiorella negó con la cabeza. No sentía nada en particular. Recordaba perfectamente a su marido. 

—En fin... —Giovanna se sentía como una idiota por haber creído que aquello podría haber funcionado. Tal vez solamente había sido una vieja loca:—Te quedarás conmigo. Iremos a buscar tus cosas el fin de semana, cuando Toño esté desocupado —Volvió a dar un beso en la frente a su hermana. 

—Gracias, Gio —A pesar del dolor, no podía estar más agradecida con su hermana. 

Sin embargo, las cosas no suelen ser como parecen y pronto Fiorella se daría cuenta de ello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
